A Summer Day
by gurj14
Summary: Natsuki doesn't know why she always lets Shizuru get her way, This story is ShizNat on a cute summer day.


**A/N** - - Short and sweet ShizNat. Hope you like it :)

**A Summer Day**

--

--

It wasn't until late Thursday afternoon that Natsuki woke up from bed. She hadn't been able to sleep the previous night until very early hours of the morning when her insistent girlfriend's desires were satisfied, thus leaving her exhausted physically and rather sore.

Shizuru had apparently at least enough of a good mood that day, perhaps since she got what she wanted last night, to leave the curtains shut so the blasted sun wouldn't shine in through the glass and piss her off. But even while still sleepy Natsuki knew a piece of sweetness like this was only so Shizuru could inevitably get her to do something, another something. Natsuki was always doing something with Shizuru. That damn woman.

Last time Natsuki fell for it, Shizuru had been extra sweet and let her put mayonnaise on all three of her meals _and_ on her snacks, only for her to find out Shizuru wanted Natsuki to rake the leaves on the garden and set up a piece of patio furniture _and _have sex as a reward. How was sex a reward?

It's not that Natsuki didn't like the physical attentions Shizuru always gave her for being a sweet girlfriend. No, it was quite the opposite. Natsuki liked it very much and knew that a sex goddess like Shizuru had fallen in love with her which made her very lucky in that department. But there were times when there was... _too_ much sex. Natsuki secretly thought Shizuru was addicted to sex, but the last time she suggested that Shizuru got scary about it and convinced her that she was not addicted to sex by the means of... sex. Natsuki was given no mercy until she finally admitted Shizuru wasn't addicted to sex out loud and begged the annoying tea-drinker to stop.

But if Natsuki ever told anyone that Shizuru was a pervert, no one would believe her. Shizuru's innocent look would make them think Natsuki was crazy for thinking someone so ladylike could be so _wild_. But she was, and Natsuki's body was the evidence.

So with her suspicions set, Natsuki slowly got up from their bed and rubbed her eyes, hearing some clangs from the downstairs kitchen. If Shizuru was in the kitchen and it was two o'clock then she would be brewing her two fifteen tea and therefore would not pounce on Natsuki. It was safe. _For now._

Natsuki pulled some sweatpants over her panties and grabbed a t-shirt to put over her bra, not wanting to walk downstairs in her latest set of lingerie and give her girlfriend any strange ideas, because then no matter what Shizuru would get her way as soon as she had her tea.

Natsuki yawned while sluggishly making her way form the upstairs floor of their small house to the downstairs floor where Shizuru's voice reached her ears.

"Na-tsu-ki! How is my Natsuki this bright and wonderful day?"

Natsuki frowned. How did Shizuru always know when she was downstairs? She swore she hadn't made a noise and she had already fixed the creak in the stairs.

"Morning Shizuru," she grumbled, not even trying to think of an answer. She had given up on some things Shizuru knew like that and just brandished it under the category of 'weird things about Shizuru.'

She huffed and sat down on the table, crossing her arms and wondering what Shizuru was going to get her to do today. Whatever it was, she _would_ not do it. She had the advantage! She could say no if she wanted to.

"What would you like to eat? I have leftovers from breakfast or I could make you a sandwich. Or would Natsuki like me instead?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki averted her eyes and blushed. See? Shizuru was totally addicted to sex. Only someone addicted to sex could always be in the mood for sex! _Always_.

Shizuru giggled and walked up to Natsuki, kissing her cheek just before she sat down next to her and sipped her freshly brewed tea.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. There was a glint in those red eyes and it was not a good feeling.

"It's okay," she said scrunching her nose, "I'll just have some leftovers."

She stood up and walked up to the plate already settled near their microwave. Shizuru somehow knew she was going to choose the leftovers and already portioned them out for her. She felt a tug in her heart and rolled her eyes – the equivalent of a smile – and put the plate inside.

"So..." Natsuki pressed some random buttons assuming they would warm her food up enough, "what would you like to do today?"

Shizuru grinned, "ara ara, let me see... my car is dirty. It needs to be washed."

--

--

It wasn't until after Natsuki had eaten her food, brushed her teeth, showered, and then changed into her new black bikini to face the hot weather that she realised Shizuru had tricked her.

She grumbled, watching her girlfriend lounge on a towel in their front yard, letting the sun touch her back which was revealed by her very revealing one piece bathing suit. Could one even it call it a piece of a bathing suit? A pair of large sunglasses were perched on Shizuru's nose and a book lay open in front of her.

"It's very hot; perhaps Natsuki should take her shorts off?"

The tease made Natsuki flush and she slammed down the glass of ice water Shizuru requested with a glare, "oh shut up you pervert."

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to grab the water hose from the garage and connect it to the outside water faucet. There were some neighbours peaking out their windows at the couple and a few also enjoying the nice day of summer break in their yards. Their faces were either that red from sun exposure or sexy girl exposure. Natsuki didn't really want to think too much about that and instead grabbed her cleaning supplies and started to hose down Shizuru's car.

She did her usual job of rinsing and soaping before polishing the metal and then even decided to do her bike while she was at it.

"Natsuki what are you doing? You've finished washing haven't you?"

Shizuru lifted her sunglasses to her hair and stood up, walking over to where Natsuki was fumbling with strange equipment.

"Huh?" Natsuki looked up and then shrugged before turning back to her work, "oh I found a scratch over here so I'm going to cover it. Can you pass me that cloth?"

Shizuru let out a small sigh and picked up the cloth on the hood of her car before giving it to her adorably focused girlfriend who muttered something and shook a spray bottle of some kind.

Just when Shizuru thought it was over, Natsuki stood up and walked around the car again before taking the supplies back inside the garage.

And coming out with more supplies.

_Ara, I should have known Natsuki gets very peculiar with vehicles. Mou, now I have to wait longer until I can have her. Ikezu Natsuki. Though she does look very attractive when she polishes like that with her stern face..._

"Oi Shizuru, maybe you should put on some sunscreen, you're turning red you baka."

"Ara ara, Natsuki looks out for me! I am so happy!"

"Shut up!"

--

--

It was their usual dinnertime, eight o'clock, and Natsuki insisted that she prepare their food for her once-in-awhile. She usually insisted this about once a month or so and it was always something like the frozen pizza that they were currently eating which was simply heated and served with some fruit.

Shizuru watched Natsuki scarf the larger portion of their dinner, knowing the girl had woken up late today and had not eaten her meals properly.

Natsuki had taken much longer washing her car than Shizuru anticipated because she also started fixing any little problem on the car or on the motorcycle and then polished and waxed more than once, babying her bike a bit too much for Shizuru's patience (no matter how sexy Natsuki was when doing it) and then deciding to vacuum Shizuru's car and clean out the interior and check the oil and other random parts of the car. She had even been muttering about windshields and Shizuru had been forced to take action and tell her she was hungry.

So now the two finished their dinner and Natsuki suggested they go see a film or go for a walk in the nice summer air.

"We need more groceries, Natsuki."

Natsuki frowned.

Grocery shopping.

"No. Go yourself."

"Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru's eyes narrowed and she stood up slowly, picking their dishes.

Natsuki gulped, "I-I don't feel so well, so... why don't you just go without me?"

--

--

Natsuki huffed, getting out of the car and crossing her arms. Her cheeks were red and she walked as fast as she could to get inside the _grocery store_.

"Na-tsu-ki. Will Natsuki please get a shopping cart?"

Natsuki paused and turned back around with a frown, grumbling while grabbing a grocery cart from where they were situated outside the grocery store, and pushing it to where Shizuru had suddenly appeared near the entrance doors.

Shizuru smiled at her – _damn evil smile – _and adjusted the purse on her shoulder before leading the way through.

Natsuki grudgingly pushed the cart behind her girlfriend and stopped whenever Shizuru would stop to glance at things on shelves and place them into the cart.

"Natsuki?"

"Hmf."

"Should I get green apples or red apples?"

"Hmf."

"I can not understand Natsuki."

"Hmf."

"Why is my Natsuki so grumpy-wumpy?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow and smirked, "shall I give her a kiss-"

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki flushed brightly, "we're in public baka!"

Shizuru giggled, "Ara, but Natsuki has not answered my question!"

"Just get them both like you always do you insufferable woman!"

--

--

Natsuki knew now was her chance. Shizuru walked right pass the condiment without a word and strutted gracefully to grab a bottle of salad dressing. Natsuki stuck her hand out and made a quick glance to make sure no one was watching before...

Clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk.

The sound of her precious life source making its home inside the metal shopping cart made her spirits lift and she couldn't help the smile on her face from letting loose to display her boundless happiness-

"Na-tsu-ki."

Her happiness was gone. Natsuki paused just before she would have knocked down a ninth bottle of her favourite Japanese brand mayonnaise, only to be stopped by the villain herself.

"But-"

"No buts. Maximum three bottles, Natsuki should know this by now."

Natsuki pouted, her eyes watering as she started to lift the mayonnaise, bottle by bottle, back onto the shelf _where they shouldn't belong_ and out of her hands _where they should belong_.

Shizuru smiled at her and walked forward to take a hold of her hand.

"Natsuki is so cute!"

Natsuki blushed and mumbled when Shizuru kissed her cheek and took hold of her arm with enthusiasm.

--

--

After putting away their newly bought groceries, during which Shizuru stole many kisses and Natsuki hit her with random vegetables, the couple found themselves snuggled up on the couch where Shizuru was falling asleep on Natsuki's chest.

Natsuki tried to pay attention to the TV, she really did. Put Shizuru was nuzzling into her on _purpose_ and making her feel strange on _purpose_ and it was annoying.

"Oi, Shizuru, I have to go to the bathroom."

Shizuru giggled, "can I come with my Natsuki?"

"Tch. Baka."

"But we cum together all the time-"

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki got up and Shizuru yelped before hitting the carpet floor with a soft thud. "Get your mind out of the gutter you silly woman!"

Shizuru laughed while Natsuki slammed the bathroom door and let out a blissful sigh.

Life didn't get any better than this.

--

--

Natsuki glared.

"Shizuru!"

"Yes Natsuki?" Shizuru had finished brushing her teeth and had already changed into one of her many night slips, this one being dark purple.

"Where are the bed sheets?"

Shizuru raised and eyebrow and took her girlfriend's hand, tugging her along to their unmade bed where a set of cotton flower patterned sheets were folded.

"There."

"But..." Natsuki frowned, "what?"

Shizuru giggled, "I still have to make the bed, silly Natsuki. Perhaps you can help me?"

Natsuki pouted, preferring to just stand and watch as Shizuru raised her eyebrows in amusement and started putting the new sheets on.

It was damn annoying how watching Shizuru smile like that made her heart flutter.

"Why are you so happy putting on bed sheets?" Natsuki demanded.

"Ara? Why, you ask, Natsuki?" Shizuru paused in fluffing the pillows and sent Natsuki a devil smile, the one Natsuki knew would make her regret her ability to speak. "Because this bed is where I get to make love to Natsuki, and I'm always reminded of all the times-"

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki knew her face was red and she had her hands over her ears in a futile attempt to stop her girlfriend's lewd suggestions before they made her erupt.

"Exactly!" Shizuru chirped with large grin, "of all the times Natsuki turns red like that and-"

Natsuki pounced at Shizuru and tackled her to the bed, her face still red.

Somehow their struggle ended up with giggles and laughter, comforted by the scent of fresh linen and happiness.

Natsuki forgot her anger when Shizuru's lips found hers.

The last thing Natsuki could think of before Shizuru pressed their bodies close was why they ever bothered with pyjamas in the first place when Shizuru always got her way in the end.

**END**


End file.
